Lesser Tiefling
A tiefling is the descendant of a union between an infernal creature and a human. Shunned and maligned by the world at large, tieflings maintain a low profile and make their livings as spies, thieves, assassins, or smugglers. Few find the "legitimate" world very appealing, and instead they blossom in the seedier side of society. Tieflings are diametrically opposed to aasimars, and the two have found themselves innately at odds for untold generations. Some tieflings serve as mere soldiers for the dark powers, while others devise their own selfish goals, seeing cooperation with infernal beings for mutual benefit. Lesser Tiefling Racial Traits * Humanoid (Human, Planetouched): Lesser tieflings are humanoids and have the human and planetouched subtype. They are susceptible to spells and effects that specifically target both humanoids or outsiders. Charm person works against them, and so does banishment. * Medium: As medium creatures, tieflings have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. * Tiefling base land speed is 30 feet * +2 racial bonus on Bluff * Darkness (Sp): A tiefling can use darkness once per day as a 1st-level caster or a caster of their class level, whichever is higher. * Automatic Languages: Common and Infernal. * Bonus Languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, and Orc * Favored Class: Any Personality Tieflings have a well-deserved reputation for being conniving, sneaking, and underhanded. They are universally self-serving and only look out for number one. Some take their evil nature to an extreme and become champions of woe, dispair and violence. Most tieflings, however, prefer to skulk behind the scenes, using deceit and surprise as their primary weapons. In rare instances, a tiefling fights their natural impulses toward evil and strives to do good (or at least not to cause harm). These repentant beings face persecution and mistrust from others of their kind. Physical Description Tieflings appear human at a glance, although they all possess at least one unnatural feature that reveals their infernal heritage. At the least, tieflings have a disturbing demeanor or carry a whiff of brimstoneabout them, but most also possess small horns, red eyes, or needle-sharp teeth. In extreme cases, a tiefling may have a barbed tail or cloven feet. No two tieflings have the same appearance. Relations Tieflings are universally reviled by members of almost every other race, good or evil. Most are persecuted and cast out from society when their true nature is revealed. In such a case, the outcast takes to the wild, dons a disguise, or more commonly, works themselves into a position of power and authority so that they can make her own rules. Tieflings find easier acceptance among the evil races such as orcs, goblins, and gnolls, but only if they prove their own strength and power. As a result of this relentless rejection, tieflings view other races as nothing more than chattle or pawns in their convoluted schemes. Alignment Due to their infernal blood, almost all tieflings are evil. Whether rapacious and chaotic, self-servng and subtle, or adhering to a twisted and rigid sense of honor and lawfulness, few tieflings escape the taint in their blood that bids them toward evil. Tiefling Lands Like other planetouched creatures, tieflings are too few in number to claim their own lands. However they can be found almost anywhere, particularly in evil and lawless lands, where their lack of scruples is an asset. Tieflings typically crave power, preferring to pull strings from the shadows rather than rise to overt positions of authority. Religion Most tieflings are too consumed by their own agenda to pay attention to religion. Those who choose to worship are devoutly dedicated to dark and infernal powers such as Hextor, Nerull, and Wee Jas. Language Like aasimars, tieflings are largely raised among humans and speak Common as their primary language. The Infernal toung comes naturally to them; some parents of tieflings have been horrified when their child's first words sounded as if they had emerged from the Abyss. Tieflings learn several different languages during their wandering travels. Names Most tieflings have human names, although one may acquire an infernal-sounding name, especially if raised by parents who accepted the taint of their offspring. Some tieflings take on multiple names and switch aliases numerous times during their lives to help them from being hunted down. '''Male Names: '''Gooruth, Kharkuk, Mexil, Takkak, Veximitron, Zarek. '''Female Names: '''Cheerakia, Keberii, Seshra, Shalim, Nessis, Ventera. Adventurers Subtle and devious tiefling are natural rogues, striking from the shadows and manipulating the weak minded. Tieflings devoted to a dark deity become clerics. Martial tieflings become fighters or rangers, choosing humans and other good races as their favored enemies.